


Soul Threads

by SomewhereSapphic



Series: SoulMaka Week 2019! [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I can, F/M, First Meetings, Hands, Music, Party, Pre-Canon, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereSapphic/pseuds/SomewhereSapphic
Summary: Maka Albarn had always been bothered by her red thread. The strand that wrapped around your pinky, literally tying you to one person for life, had always been something she dreaded.Then again, Maka has always spat in the face of fear. So at a fateful party when she feels it getting shorter, what's she supposed to do but follow it?SoulMaka week day 5 - Hands





	Soul Threads

Meeting the person your red thread connected to was a huge event. The small strand that wrapped around your pinky, connecting you to your soulmate, was so important that some people spent their entire lives traveling the globe to find where it led. Other people didn’t have a red thread, like Spirit- or at least, that’s what he’d told Maka. You couldn’t see anyone else’s red threads, only your own, so she would never know for sure.

Red threads had always bothered Maka Albarn, and her own was no exception. What was the point of being literally tied to one person for life? You might not even like them if you met, anyway. Sure, the universe was supposed to match you to the perfect person, but what were the chances of that? 

So, when Maka began to feel her red thread growing shorter and shorter, and when she saw herself go the direction it led more often than not, it was understandably terrifying. She was applying to the DWMA to follow in her mother’s footsteps, not messing around with soulmates!  

Her father had taken her to some event at the academy where kids were supposed to meet potential partners, patting her on the back before heading off into the crowd to ‘talk to Lord Death.’ 

“Hm. More like flirt with the lady in bandages, I bet,” Maka groused as Spirit’s broad back disappeared into the crowd.  She sat alone on a bench in the corner, nursing a plate of hors d’oveurs and frowning. At the start of the night, she’d been ready to go out and find a partner, but every weapon she’d talked to just didn’t fit! They were too arrogant, too much of a pushover, too loud, and in one very strange case, too wet. At this point, Maka would much rather be home in bed, reading a book.

She was about to give up and hide in the library until she felt a tug on her pinky. The red thread was moving? But how? The only way she’d be able to feel it was if the person on the other end was near-

Oh no.

Maka got up, frantically looking to see where her thread was leading and fully prepared to run the opposite direction. She couldn’t be distracted by soulmates this early on, especially since she was going to enter the DWMA so soon! Besides, some part of her was... afraid of her soulmate. Maka hated to admit that she was afraid of anything, but this might be the one exception. And it would be so sudden, too… she didn’t even know what she’d say!

It looked like the thread lead through an open doorway a few doors down from her current spot, so all she had to do was avoid it and she’d be good, right? Maka nodded to herself, preparing to hole up in the library for the rest of the night, when a melody reached her ears. Somehow, even though the room was full of chatting people, the sound of a piano rang in her ears clear as day. The song itself was upbeat and passionate, but the person playing it sounded almost melancholy, accenting certain chords in a way that tugged at her heartstrings. Unconsciously, her feet began to move forward, dragging her towards the open door.

NO! She couldn’t go there, that would mean she’d be brought face to face with the person who she’d have to spend the rest of her life with! Granted, she didn’t  _ have _ to, but like all other kids, she’d heard the horror stories about people who’d broken their red thread and paid the price. Maka recalled her father reading her a story about a woman meister who had hated the man she was tied to and cut the thread using her partner, but ended up dying of horrible causes a week later. 

...now that she thought about it, that was a really fucked up thing to read to a kid. 

Back to the task at hand, she needed to go. Gathering her book and plopping a handful of some kind of appetizer onto her plate, she took another step towards the door- 

The wrong one.

The song was getting louder, every chord reverberating in her eardrums. An arpeggio made chills run up her spine, almost as if the mystery person playing the piano was playing on her back instead. Maka shivered. She wanted to break away and run as far as she could, but the red thread and the entrancing melody echoing from the open door kept pulling her in. 

Heart thudding nervously in her chest, she took one step, then another. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and followed the music. The sound of her heels on the marble floor was always matched by a heavy downbeat, almost as if the mysterious person playing was in sync with her. The music was building to a crescendo as she walked, her hand gradually stretching outwards as the red thread tugged on it impatiently. It seemed like a fraction of a second, or an eternity, but eventually she was right outside the door. The red thread was taut at this point.

Maka’s soul mate was just around that corner. She could still run, hide in the library or mingle with the guests or find somewhere, anywhere other than here. But deep down, she didn’t want to. This was where she needed to be.

She stepped around the corner. A boy in a tux with a shock of white hair turned to her, eyes wide. They darted to her hand, just as her eyes darted to his, and there was no mistaking it- the red thread connected them. Maka cleared her throat and tried to remember how people had greeted their soulmates in all the books she’d read, but came up empty. The only thing she could remember was how her mother had always told her to greet people.

Extending her hand, the red thread feeling for once more like a promise than a shackle, she smiled. “Hi, I’m Maka Albarn! It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

The white-haired boy smirked, shaking her hand firmly. As soon as they touched, the red thread disintegrated, instead forming red bands around each of their pinkies. “Huh, that’s new.” He looked up to meet her eyes, and Maka felt  _ something _ tug at her gut- no, at her soul. “Call me Soul Eater. It’s nice to meet you too, Maka.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final writing piece for SoulMaka week! I might do some art and post it on my tumblr/twitter so you can go and look for that if you want!  
> I really loved writing this, soulmate AUs are my absolute jam (though I'd hate to be in one lol.) If you liked it, please leave a kudos/comment if you would be so kind!


End file.
